Talk:Feast of Bokka
i saw insane prices offered for Drake flesh ( used for making the drake kabob ). Drop rate for all items seems to be extremely low ( uncommon/rare drop ). The drop rate might be low but iboga's and skale's are easy to find and more in large groups. But I am having problems with drakes, they aren't hard to find but the groups are much smaller and farther apart. It's really annoying. I killed at least 30 (around 7 groups of 3-4 drakes) in course of the game and haven't gotten one drake flesh. Martian Kyo 08:22, 25 December 2006 (CST) In my experiences, the four drakes on the route between Great Hall and Astralarium have almost always dropped at least TWO chunks of drake flesh. Going solo means everything is for you. Disconnected 17:25 6 February 2007 (GMT+1) I noticed the drop rate for Iboga Petals was higher than usual (around 6 and up in one area) during the "Scholarly affairs" quest. But I also seemed to lose all my petals once completing the quest. Has anyone else had this happen? Additionally, I found drop rates are generally better in the locations directly adjacent to the cities where the chefs are. But it seems to only heighten the drops for that specific chef moreso than anything else. Again, maybe my experiences are unique, but it would make it a bit easier if this is true. Lycan galen 23:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :Perhaps they've adjusted the drop rates, but I'd say it's more likely to just be luck. For the petals you think you lost when completing Scholarly Affairs, are you sure that wasn't Iboga Blossoms instead? You will get many of those while that quest is active, and lose 12 when you complete it. The ibogas for that quest do also drop petals sometimes, though I've never lost them when turning in the quest. — HarshLanguage 23:41, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :On my dervish, I almost made it to Vabbi with this quest still going. ::Yeah, I traveled to the Crystal Desert in Prophecies on my Derv before going back and finishing this...Skale fins aren't at all hard since you run into so many during PvE play and their droprate is decent. Iboga petals have a lower rate and there are fewer of those to be found, so they usually sell for like 100g+ and are rarish. But Drake Flesh? Bleh, thank goodness you only need one, those are definitely the most rare of all the ingredients, and I saw them selling for 1k+ in the preview event. >.> Come to think of it, that is probably why they are so rare: you only need one...all the other ingredients, you need two. (T/ ) 19:46, 7 June 2007 (CDT) I exit EAST from The Astralarium, moving east until you hit the river. Head SOUTH along the shore. You should encounter 3 (I have seen 4 once) drakes before you reach the mouth of the sea. I have killed 10's of drakes, but only obtained 2 flesh chunks. In Nightfall you can have 4 characters (and of course buy more slots), each of these may wish to complete this quest. This could mean killing hundreds of drakes for the flesh. --Angryjames 11:46, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Any truth to this: "To have the Feast of Bokka quest selected as current quest increases the drop rate for the required items." Seems unlikely, anybody done any testing to back that up? --Belker 19:53, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Highly possible it is a fresh brown cow pie (bullshit) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:55, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Does only one party member need to have the necessary items for the quest to be completed for all characters in the party? Beast of Bokku disarmingly similar? Midgetchinese 04:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Not sure what disarmingly similar means but, the actual name of the creature is "Bog Beast of Bokku" and if you look at its entire name, it doesn't seem to be similar to Feast of Bokka. Durga Dido 06:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC)